Brother Relationship
by DarkSS
Summary: A story create to continue from Sonic X. A shocking news came up upon Sonic and Shadow a few months later after defeating the Metreaxe. Together, Sonic and Shadow will worked together to fight for their survival and overcome all the obstacles they have face. Please Read and Reviews!
1. Chapter 1: An Urgent Call

**Chapter 1: An Urgent Call**

It have been months since Chris went back to his world. Sonic as usual was having his run. Tails was in his workshop checking some information on the internet. Suddenly, he saw something that attracted his attention. He read it and was shocked. This was what have been written on the internet.

There was once a black with red strips hedgehog called 'Shadow' have been given birth by his mother 18 years ago. Shadow was a little hedgehog who have been abandon by his mother when he was just born. The hedgehog have been passed on to other parents who wanted a child but have none. The family after then took good care of Shadow until he was 5 years old. Due to his naughty, the family have no idea how to teached him and was very mad, they abandon Shadow too. He was then be left alone to the rest of his life. Some species said that Shadow the hedgehog was still alive but was nonewhere to been seen for years. Some also think that Shadow was a robot but he not. He is a REAL hedgehog.

"Shadow was a real hedgehog and not a robot, but how can this be?" Tails wonder. Professes Gerald Robotnik said that he have build Shadow and now, the internet said that Shadow was real. I guess I better tell Sonic about this." Tails thought to himself.

Tails quickly run to the telephone and dialled Sonic phone number. The sound of the telephone gone...Ring...Ring...! When Sonic heard the telephone sound, he stop somewhere and took out his phone. He saw that it was Tails was had called him and he answered: "Hey buddy! What the call for?"

"Sonic could you come over to my workshop now?" Tails asked.

"What the matter Tails? What is it so important to tell me? Can't you just tell me on the phone?" Sonic answered back.

"It too hard to explained on the phone so I really need you to come over Sonic." Tails explained.

"Ok, I be right there!" Sonic replied.

Sonic run to Tails's Workshop as fast as his feet could take him. Tails was very excited to tell Sonic about the news and was hoping that Sonic have arrived now. Just as Tails was thinking about that, the doorbell rang. He quickly run towards the door and opened it. He felt very happy to see that Sonic have finally come.

"Sonic, you finally here!" Tails said excitedly.

"Well what is it that you want to tell me, Tails?" Sonic asked as he step into Tails's Workshop.

"Sonic, come and take a look at this." Tails guide Sonic to his computer. "Read this Sonic." Tails pointed to the information about Shadow. Sonic read it and was also shocked.

"Shadow is a real hedgehog?! But how can this be? I thought I saw the diary written in the jail wall. Shadow was being created by Dr Gerald Robotnik so how can je be real."

"I also think so but after I read this, I being to wonder hard. Maybe Shadow was a real hedgehog, Sonic." Tails said.

"I think you right Tails. No wonder Shadow have left when he caused chaos control a few months ago." Sonic replied.

"But that does not explained anything Sonic." Tails said.

"If that the case, let find out more now." Sonic answered.

"You got it Sonic!" Tails said and turned back to the front of the computer trying to search more. When he was about to search, Sonic phone rings. Sonic took it out and saw that it was Amy who called him. He answered it.

"Hey Amy! What up?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic! Want to come over my place tonight to have my birthday party?" Amy said.

"Your birthday party?...Oh, I almost forget about it." Sonic replied.

"How can you forget such a important day Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"It because I am busy with something right now." Sonic explained.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It nothing important." Sonic replied.

"Ok but don't forget to come over tonight or you will meet your doom." Amy said angry.

"Ok." Sonic answered.

Amy put down the phone and followed by Sonic.

"So Sonic, do you still want to continue?" Tails asked.

"I guess no. I have to buy a birthday present for Amy. You find the information now and tell me tonight at Amy birthday party." Sonic answered.

"Ok." Tails replied.

Sonic then run towards the door and out of Tails's Workshop.

**_End of Chapter 1._**

* * *

Please reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow know His mother

**Chapter 2: Shadow Know His Mother**

Shadow was in a world of unknown now. He have finally woke up after causing chaos control a few months ago. He looked around and wonder where is he. He slowing tried to stand up and he decided to caused chaos control as there is a chaos with him after his left. He shouted: "Chaos Control!" with all the energy he have left to go back to mobius.

"Finally, I am back here in Mobius." Shadow said to himself. He keep the chaos emerald and started to walked. After a few minutes of walking, he was exhausted and find himself a place to sit down and rest.

Sonic was on his way to the city to buy Amy a birthday present where he suddenly saw Shadow by the side of the road. He stopped himself and walked up to Shadow. Sonic called out: "Hey Shadow. You finally back!" Sonic said happily.

"What do you want Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I just very glad that you ok after causing chaos control to save all of us including me but that was a great punch you give me Shadow." Sonic replied. "So Shadow, are you going to sit here forever?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I not. I just wanted to rest." Shadow said in a angry voice.

"Ok. See you next time Shadow!" Sonic said and set off to the city.

"What is that Sonic doing?" Shadow thought to himself and stand up and continue with his walked.

Unknown to what going to happened to Shadow after a few minutes, there is a lady name 'Queen Aleena' the queen of Ice Palace is always looking for his two sons that she had abonded 17 years ago. So this time, she was pending to find them one day with the photograph she have when she took it for them when the two sons was born.

When Shadow was turning to the right hand side of the corner, he bumped into Queen Aleena and they both fall to the ground. Shadow quickly stand up and walked up to help her up too.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked not knowing that she was his mother.

"I fine." Queen Aleena exclaimed.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to bang you, it just that..." Shadow have not even finish what he had to said.

"I understand." Queen Aleena answered and looked up at Shadow. Suddenly she feel that Shadow looked very familar like she had seen him somewhere before. All of the sudden, she recognised him. Shadow just looked at her as thought she was curious. Queen Aleena just stared at Shadow until Shadow was bored and started to asked: "Why are you staring at me for so long?"

"It was nothing. Could you please tell me what your name is?" Queen Aleena asked so that she can make sure that Shadow was her son.

"Why did you asked for?" Shadow said.

"Please tell me black headgehog. It very important to me so I want to know it." Queen Aleena request Shadow.

"Ok, if it so important to you, I tell you. My name is Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow said.

Queen Aleena was very happy that she had finally found one of her son for these many years. She run towards Shadow and hugged him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me!" Shadow shouted.

"I finally found you Shadow, my DEAR son!" Queen Aleena said.

"My dear son...?" Shadow was in a confuse now.

Queen Aleena let go of Shadow and looked at him with the happy of tears rolled down from her cheeks.

"Hey, what do you mean my dear son?" Shadow asked.

"Don't you know Shadow? You are my son that I abonded years ago." Queen Aleena explained.

"Abonded years ago...?" Shadow think of what Queen Aleena have said and suddenly, he recalled what had happened 17 years ago. A human known as Dr Robotnik wanted to killed me and my younger brother after 1 year of born. Mother do not allow him to do that to us so he said that he want my parents to abonded the two of us so that we can lived. And because of that, my parents did what he said if they did not follow, we will get killed so wthey have to do this and now he is gone, they can find us and bring us back to their side.

"Are you really my mother?" Shadow asked.

"Of course my dear! It been years I looked for you and now I finally found you." Queen Aleena said in happiness.

"Come on Shadow, let me bring you back to the castle so you can meet you father." Queen Aleena told Shadow.

"Ok." Shadow replied.

Shadow and Queen Aleena walked back to the castle and into it.

**_End of Chapter 2._**

* * *

**Next Chapter is coming up. Please reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Party Organised

**Chapter 3: An Party Organised**

Shadow and Queen Aleena walked to Ice Palace castle. When they reached, they walked in.

"Ok, here we are! Let go in and meet your father." Queen Aleena said.

They walked into the castle and Shadow looked around. Everything have change since he last saw when he was young.

"There your father Shadow." Queen Aleena told Shadow.

"My dear king, looked who I brought to you." Queen Aleena called out.

The king turned around his head and was shocked to see a black hedgehog that was once looked like his young son.

He asked: "Is that our son Shadow?"

"Yes, he is." Queen Aleena replied.

When the king heard that, he run towards Shadow and hugged him.

"Your mother finally found you, Shadow. You know that we are looking for you for years? Now that you are home, let celebrated you coming home." The king said.

"It a great idea!" The Queen Aleena replied.

"If you said so, let organised a party tonight." The king suggested.

"You two don't have to organised a party because of me." Shadow said.

"We have to, it because we have found our son after so many years. we have to organised a party just for you. We will invited the whole world to come over just because of you Shadow." The king explained.

"But, can't we only celebrate when you found my younger brother?" Shadow requested.

"No, we can't. We can celebrate again when we found your brother so this is already setter, we are going to organised a party just tonight." The king answered.

"But..." Shadow have not finish his line then his father started to speak.

"No more but Shadow! This is already setter." The king continued. "GUARDS!" The king called out.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" The guards asked.

"Go and informed the whole world that there is a party organised here." The king ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." The guards replied and walked out to the main door.

The guards walked to the city first and paste the information about the party organised by the king of Ice palace around the whole notice board. The information on the paper gone like this.

[i]The King of Ice Palace is setting up a party to celebrated his son from coming home after 17 years of searching for him. All the species of this world, you all have to get ready for the party and reached the castle by 7pm. Everyone is invited to the party. No one is suppose to be at home or anywhere except the castle. Everyone have to come for the party. Do not disobeyed![/i]

Sonic was in the shopping centre shopping for a present for Amy's birthday. He thought that this was the right time to proposed Amy so he brought Amy a ring. When he was about to run home, he saw that everyone is surrounded the notice board. He was curious and so he walked up too to get a closer looked on what was going on. He saw all the note of information of the party and read it. He was surprised that there is a party tonight and everyone have to go and just right, tonight is Amy birthday. This is bad, Sonic thought and run towards Amy' house.

Sonic run as fast as he could and in after a few minutes, he reached. Sonic pressed the doorbell and Amy opened up. She was very happy to see Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! The party is tonight, why did you come so early?" Amy asked.

"I think you can't celebrated your birthday Amy." Sonic said sadly.

"Why can't I?" Amy asked Sonic in curiousity.

"There is a party going on tonight at Ice Palace and everyone must attents the party." Sonic explained.

"Everyone really must attend it?" Amy asked to confirm herself.

"Yes." Sonic replied.

"My birthday party is ruined!" Amy said sadly.

"It not Amy. You can also celebrates it tomorrow. Come on, I think you should get ready for the party because it started at 7pm. It just 1 hour to go." Sonic trying to cheered Amy up.

"Ok, Sonic. I celebrated my birthday tomorrow. See you at the party, Sonic!" Amy said.

"Ok! See you later!" Sonic replied and he run off to Tails's Workshop.

Tails was busy searching information about Shadow when his mail box opened up and said that he have 1 new message. he opened up and just as he was about to read it, the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opened up. It was none other that Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, you back buying the present?" Tails asked.

"Ya." Sonic replied.

"Come on in!" Tails said.

Sonic invited Sonic to come in and he closed the door. Sonic walked towards Tails's computer and saw the same message that he saw in the city notice board 15 minutes ago.

"So you also got the news?" Sonic said

"What news?" Tails asked looking confusing at Sonic.

"See" Sonic pointed to the message that Tails was about read a moment ago.

"You mean this. I have not read it Sonic." Tails said.

"You don't have to read it. I tell you about it." And so Sonic tell Tails about the party tonight.

"A party tonight? Then what about Amy's birthday, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Amy decided to celebrated it tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Then, that mean we have to get ready for the party now." Tails asked.

"That right! Come on Tails, let go back home and get ready." Sonic replied.

"Ok Sonic!" Tails said as he closed his computer and they both walked to the X-Tornado and to Sonic's house.

**_End of Chapter 3._**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking News

**Chapter 4: A Shocking News**

Sonic and Tails reached home and quickly ran into it to get change before the time reached. It took them 15 minutes to do so.

"Do you think I looked good on this suite?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Whatever. We just going to a party. Come on Tails, let get going before we are late!" Sonic said.

"Ok, I coming!" Tails replied.

Tails and Sonic sit in the X-Tornado and take off to their next stop, Ice Palace. After a few minutes, they reached and find a place to park the X-Tornado. Just right, Amy together with Cream and Cheese have also reached too. Amy saw Sonic and called out: "Hey Sonic!" Sonic heard someone calling his name and turned back. He was shocked that Amy was so beautiful today, like a real princess.

"Hey Amy! I thought you would be late for choosing a suitable clothes and doing your makeup but looked like you on time." Sonic said.

"Do I looked pretty today Sonic?" Amy asked.

"You sure is." Sonic answered.

"Do you really meaned that Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic feeling very happy that Sonic said she is.

"Well of course!" Sonic replied.

"You the best Sonic!" Amy said.

"Ok, come on, let go in now!" Sonic said.

The four friends walked into the castle and saw that there were billions of species waiting for the party to started and meet the prince.

"I wonder Knuckles if Knuckles is here already." Sonic said.

"There are too many species Sonic. It hard to find Knuckles even thought he come." Tails said sadly.

"It sure it." Sonic said and when someone called his name. He turned around to see that Knuckles just come to the party.

"Hey buddy! Good timing! It lucky that you did not come first or else we can't find you." Sonic said.

"I saw the X-Tornado on my way here so I run as fast as I could and hoped to see you guys here and looked like it my lucky day to see you guys just comee in." Knuckles said as he is still catching his breath.

"I wonder if Shadow have come to the party too." Sonic mumbled.

"What are you mumbling Sonic?" Tails asked.

"It nothing." Sonic replied.

"Really nothing? But I just now heard you said something like Shadow." Tails said.

"It like this. I saw shadow on my way to the city to get Amy a birthday present." Sonic said.

"You saw Shadow? That meant he back!" Tails answered.

"So I being wondering whether Shadow have come to the party or not?" Sonic said.

"He will come Sonic. You said it yourself, no one is to be allowed at anywhere except here so I bet Shadow is here somewhere.' Tails replied.

Just as Tails finish his words, music filled the air. Everyone stopped talking and heard for instruction.

"Silent everyone. The King, Queen and the Prince are coming out now." The guard said.

As the speech finish, the King, Queen and Prince walked out. Sonic and the others was shocked to see that the Prince is actually Shadow.

"Hey, isn't that Shadow?" Tails asked.

"It sure is Shadow but how?" Amy said.

"Sonic?" Tails called.

"What is it?" Sonic said.

"What are we going to do? Shadow is a prince." Tails asked.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? Congratulate him of course! Just watched and stayed quiet." Sonic said.

Tails and the others followed and watched.

"Thanks everyone for coming to this party that is specially organised for my son Shadow. We have finally found him when we abonded him 17 years old. You all might be wondering why we abandon him so I am going to tell you the reason now. We abandon him just to saved them from being killed by Dr Robotnik. Dr Robotnik ordered us to abonded them or they would be killed. That is why we abonded them and after Robotnik was gone, we looked for them hoped to find them. So today is a specially day for my dear son, Shadow." The King explained.

"May I asked you something, Your Majesty?" A hedgehog asked.

"Yes, what is it?" The King asked.

"Why did you keep on said them when you explained the reason why you abandon them?" The hedgehog asked.

"It because I abandon two of my child." The King replied.

"Then where the other one?" The hedgehog asked.

"He was still not found yet. We will still organised another party when we found prince Shadow brother, Sonic." The king said sadly.

Sonic and the others including Shadow was shocked.

"Sonic?" Tails said.

"How can I be Shadow brother? This is impossible!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, calmed down! You are not the only one who called Sonic here. And beside, they heard us." Tails confronted Sonic.

"What is all the conmotion about at the back?" The king said.

"They heard us Sonic!" Tails said in a frightening voice.

Shadow saw that it was Sonic and the others and whispered into his father ears.

"Father, is my brothers really called Sonic?" Shadow asked trying to make sure.

"Yes, my dear son! Why?" The king said.

"It beacuse the blue hedgehog at the back is called Sonic. He is my enemies last time. I may not know if he is my brother so I think you better asked if anyone here also called Sonic." Shadow replied.

"Ok." The King said.

**_End of Chapter 4._**

* * *

Is Sonic really Shadow brother? I guess you have already know the answered.


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow brother, Sonic

**Chapter 5: Shadow's Brother, Sonic**

"Listen up everyone! To find my lost son, I want to asked if anyone here is called Sonic." The King ordered.

"Sonic? The king is calling." Tails said.

"Leave me alone." Sonic replied.

"So, no one here is called Sonic? Ok then, the party began now until tonight 10pm." The King said.

Everyone started to walk to the table to take their food for dinner. Sonic and the others just standed there.

"Sonic? Are you ok?" Tails asked in a caring voice.

"I fine. Come on, let go back home!" Sonic said.

Just as Sonic and the others was turning their back and leave, Shadow called out.

"Hold it right there Sonic!" Shadow called out.

Sonic stopped and turned around to faced Shadow. "What do you want Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, if you really my brother then why not come together with me and stayed here." Shadow said.

"Why should I do that? If I am really your brother, I have no freedom if I stayed here. I might as well do a normal hedgehog than a prince hedgehog." Sonic exclaimed.

"So, you want freedom Sonic?" The King said from behind and Sonic turned around to faced him.

"If you really want freedom Sonic, I can give you but just stayed here together with us. It is hard to find you after all these years and you really want to leave me and your mother here." The king said.

Sonic listened and began to closed him eyes. Tears of dropped started to fall down his cheeks.

"My dear son, Sonic! What do you think? If you are willing to stayed here, I will give you the freedom as much as you are right now. You can go out in the morning and come home at night if you want to but please stayed here." The King trying to persuad Sonic.

"All right I stayed but you must really promised that you will give me the freedom or I will leave." Sonic said.

"Really? Ok, I promissed." The king said feeling very happy.

"But today, I will not stayed here. I will only come tomorrow night time." Sonic said.

"As you wish, my dear son! Come on, go and have some fun with your friends!" The king replied.

At 10pm, finally it going home time. Everyone all walked out of Ice palace including Sonic and the others as they walked to the X-Tornado. Tails take off the X-Tornado after Sonic and the others are ready. Tails send Cream back home first and followed by Amy. Knuckles just walked to Angle Island himself while Sonic and Tails ride back home. Tails land the X-Tornado and Sonic jumped down from it and walked into his house. tails followed closed behind and called out: "Sonic, Are you really going to stayed there tomorrow night?" Tails asked.

"Yes!" Sonic replied.

"But Sonic...Never mind. Good night Sonic!" Tails said as he run into his room. Sonic just slowly walked to his room and lied down in bed and fall asleep after a few minutes. Tails, however, couldn't sleep. He was scared to be alone at Sonic's home at night and noo one is there and he also missed all the days he had with Sonic. Thinking back all the unforgettable memories let Tails fall asleep after a few minutes.

**_End of Chapter 5._**

* * *

Will Sonic leave? And if he leave, what will happened to Tails? Where is Eggman? Think...Stop thinking and wait for my next Chapter!

Please read and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Capture

**Chapter 6: Friends Capture**

In the morning, Tails wake up and opened Sonic room door. He was shocked that Sonic was not in his room in this early morning at 7am.

"Where have Sonic go to?" Tails wonder.

"I guess he have gone for his run again." Tails said to himself and walked to the bath room for a clean up on himself. After he was done, he walked out and saw Sonic sitting on the sofa. He run up to Sonic and asked: "Hey Sonic, where did you go just now?"

"For my run." Sonic replied.

"I should have knew that you have go for your run." Tails said.

**_At Eggman's Base..._**

Eggman is thinking of a plan to Sonic by leading him in a trap he was going to set. Finally, it was done.

"Finally, it was done! Tomorrow morning is going to surprised him when he reached home." Eggman said and followed by a evil laugh.

It was 10pm at night, Sonic was in his room packing up all the stuffs he needed to moved over to Ice Palace. Tails couldn't held watching it and went into Sonic's room and asked: "Are you really going to moved over to Ice Palace Sonic?"

"Yes, I am." Sonic replied.

"Sonic?" Tails called.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Can you please don't moved over?" Tails said and almost started to cry.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"It because I am scared. I am going to be all alone in a big house at night and it very spooky for me to be alone." Tails said while crying.

"Don't cry Tails. You're going to be all right and the next morning, I will be back before you wake up. I promissed." Sonic trying to confront Tails.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Sonic replied.

"Ok Tails! I am going to get going now. See you tomorrow Tails!" Sonic said and walked out of the door and take off.

Tails just stared at Sonic running off, feeling very scared to be alone the first time in his life. He closed the door and went straight to his room to sleep. While Sonic run off to Ice Palace. When he reached, Shadow is already outside the main gate.

"You finally here! I thought you not coming." Shadow said.

"Who said that? I am coming here for sure. I always keep my promissed." Sonic replied.

"Come on! Let go in." Shadow said.

Sonic and Shadow then walked into the castle and their father is very happy that Sonic really show up.

"Come on you two, it time to get really for bed." The king said.

Shadow lead Sonic to the room and they went to bed. Shadow was fast asleep in a few minutes while Sonic was turning around in his bed. It not that the bed is uncomfortable, it just that he is very worried for Tails. He can't sleep nearly for 4 hours and when the time reaches 2pm, Sonic finally fall asleep.

Tails was sound asleep in his room when a noise coming from outside woke him up. He quietly walked to the door and slowly, he opened it. He saw no one except the darkness of the living room. He was so frightened that he almost screamed for help. Just as Tails was turning his back and about to close the door, someone knock him out for behind and Tails fall the ground. The person was none other that a robot who is order by Eggman called Shadow Android. It then carried Tails up and run beack to Eggman base.

Until in the morning, Sonic woke up to see that it was already 8am and Tails always wake up at 7am so he hurry run straight to the door and to his home. Sonic reached his home after a few minutes and he opened up his door with a key. He called Tails name but no one respond. He tried a few more time and still no respond. He then decided to looked around the house for him. Sonic went straight to him room first and saw a paper on the fllor just outside Tails's room door. He picked it up and read it.

"Dear Sonic the hedgehog, your friends, Tails, Amy and Cream are now with me. I want to meet you at Red Mountain tonight at 9pm. Do not be late and bring all the chaos emerald together with you or your friends shall die together with you. By Shadow Android." Sonic read it out.

"Shadow Android...? Who is he? Why did he capture Tails and the others?" Sonic wonder.

**_End of Chapter 6._**


	7. Chapter 7: Knock Out!

**Chapter 7: Knock out!**

Sonic close his eyes and think. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He run to the door and opened it. It was Shadow who was standing outside the door.

"Shadow, why did you come here?" Sonic asked.

"So, is Tails still around?" Shadow said.

"No." Sonic replied.

"Well, looked like you a bit too late when you come home." Shadow said.

Sonic was wondering if Shadow is that hedgehog who write the letter. He said: "Tails is capture, so does Amy and Cream."

"What! They been captured." Shadow shouted as he was shocked to heard the news.

"Someone called Shadow Android wrote this letter and said that they are in his hand and wanted me to meet him at Red mountain tonight." Sonic explained.

"I go with you Sonic." Shadow requested.

"You going with me?" Sonic said again to make sure.

"Yes. Just in case something happened to you and remembered Sonic, we are now brother not enemies." Shadow said.

"Ok." Sonic replied.

**_At night..._**

"The time almost reached. Come on! Let go now Shadow." Sonic said.

"But, how do we explained to mother and father?" Shadow asked.

"How can you still care about how to explain to our parents now?" Sonic asked Shadow in anger.

"Tails and the others is in danger, you should think about them first not our parents. Now, are you coming with me or not? I am not going to waste any more time because of you, come with me iif you want to." Sonic said and turned around and walked out of the door. Shadow was in the living room thinking about whether he should go with Sonic because he would get scaold if he did not reached home at 9pm and now the time is almost 9pm. Shadow wonder for a few minutes and run out of the door and chase after Sonic.

Sonic have already reached Red Mountain when Shadow just got out of his house. He called out: "Shadow Android! Whoever you are, please show yourself and released my friends now."

No one replied. Sonic try one more time and a shadow was form just right in front of him. Sonic turned back and Shadow Android hit him hard on his head and Sonic falled to the gound and fainted. Shadow Android then carried Sonic to Eggman's base. He speed off and that was when Shadow arrived. Shadow looked around but didn't see Sonic anywhere. He called out: "Sonic where are you?" He try a few more times but still no one replied. Just as he was about to give up the search for Sonic, he saw a few dropped blood on the ground. Shadow saw the blood and knew that it was Sonic as he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonic in trouble! But where is he?"Shadow said anxiently and closed his eyes to think of a place where he could be. Suddenly, a flash of memories flowed into Shadow's mind.

"Shadoow Androids? I saw Shadow Androids before at Eggman base. Sonic must be at Eggman base for sure. I better saved him out." Shadow said and run off to Eggman base at his full speed.

"Hand in there Sonic! I coming!" Shadow thought to himself in his mind.

**_End of Chapter 7._**

* * *

Will Shadow be able to saved Sonic and his friends? Read and find out. Please reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: Tails Confident

**Chapter 8: Tails Confident**

**_At Eggman base..._**

Tails woke up and saw Amy and Cream by his side. He called them up and they slowly opened their eyes.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea too but this place looked very familiar." Tails said.

"I agree." Cream answered.

"This place looked like... We in Eggman base!" Tails shouted.

"Are you sure Tails?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I very sure of it." Tails replied with confident.

"What are we going to do Tails? How do we get out of here?" Amy asked Tails anxiently.

"Keep quiet Amy. I heard some footsteps." Tails order.

The three friends listen hard and they really heard it.

"It coming for the door." Tails warned.

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar looking face show up right in front of them.

"Eggman!" Tails shouted.

"Well, looked like you guys have already waken up." Eggman said.

"What are you trying to do to us Eggman? Why did you captured us?" Tails asked.

"You sure are impatient Tails. I brought a visitor for you." Eggman said.

A figure started to show up and Tails and the others was shocked that it was Shadow and in his hand was Sonic.

"Shadow!?" They shouted.

"He is not Shadow, you guys. He is my creation known as Shadow Android." Eggman explained.

"Now Shadow Android, throw Sonic in too." Eggman ordered.

"Yes doctor." Shadow Android answered.

Shadow Android opened the jail door and immediately throw Sonic in and locked the door just in case Tails and thhe pthers tried to run out. After Shadow Android throw Sonic in, Tails and the others surrrounded Sonic.

"Look like you all really care very much for Sonic so I leave him to all of you." Eggman said and walked out of the door.

"Sonic." Tails called out.

"He bleeding non-stop, Tails!" Amy cried.

"What?!" Tails was very shocked too.

"Tails do something! We have to let the blood stop bleeding before Sonic lose too much blood and die." Amy cried and shouted.

"Amy please stop this shouting! I am thinking of a way too." Tails shouted.

Amy stop shouting about and keep quiet. Tails just sit there and closed his eyes and think.

**Flash back**

"Come on Tails! You can do it just as long as you willing to stand up again." Sonic said.

"I really can't do it Sonic!" Tails replied.

"You can do it Tails! Show some confident in yourself and stand up now." Sonic shouted.

He have no choice but to stand up and continue the race again. He started running and in his mind, he keep thinkinh about what Sonic have said to him just now. 'You can do it Tails! You can do it Tails'. All the words that Sonic said keep on repeating in his mind and that make him have more confident in himself and started to run extremely fast. Everyone running the first was very shocked and surprised to see him run so fast and so Tails run straight to the finish line and get the first prize. Sonic was very happy for Tails and walked beside him. Tails looked back and said: "I did it Sonic! I really did it!

"Great job buddy!" Sonic said feeling very happy for Tails.

"It all thanks to you Sonic." Tails siad.

Tails opened his eyes and faced Sonic. "It all because of you Sonic, I win the first prize during the race. Now, I will saved you when we get out." Tails thought to himself.

**_End of Chapter 8._**

* * *

Will Shadow arrived in time to saved Sonic life? Read and find out. Please reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: A Rescue Mission

**Chapter 9: A Rescue Mission**

While Eggman was walking back to the control room, suddenly, it looked like something have been shot here. Tails and the others feel it too. Eggman quickly run to his control room to find out what was happening. When he reached the control room and was searching for the cause of these, he was shocked to see Shadow is destroying his base.

"What? Shadow have return? Why did he tried to destroyed my base?" Eggman talked to himself. "Shadow is going to destroyed everything here. What am I going to do?" Eggman thought thinking of a plan to stop Shadow.

While Eggman was thinking of a way, Shadow blast the door. Eggman turned back to see what was happening and was shocked to see Shadow.

"Shadow, you have return I see. Why are you destroying my base?" Eggman asked still does not know that Sonic is Shadow's brother.

Shadow just looking extremely fierce at Eggman. Eggman was somehow scared of that looked and asked: "What brought you here Shadow?"

Shadow finally talked and said: "Where Sonic?"

"Sonic? I have no idea what you talking about." Eggman said.

"You better hand Sonic over Eggman or else..." Shadow insulted.

"Or else what, Shadow?" Eggman asked.

"Or else I killed you." Shadow replied.

Eggman was having fear when he heard what Shadow said but trying not to show his fear, he lied: "Fine then, killed me now."

"Eggman, stop this game or else I would really killed you and destroyed your base." Shadow said.

"Destroyed it then if you don't want Sonic and his friends to leave this place alive." Eggman said.

"So Sonic and the others is really here. See you next time Eggman!" Shadow answered.

Shadow cause chaos blast at Eggman after he have said finish. He thenn started to explore the base, hoped to find Sonic and the others as fast as possible. He then run pass the jail room door and walked inside. With his luck, he found Sonic and the others. Tails, Amy and Cream was shocked to see Shadow have come to rescue them.

"Shadow!" Tails shouted.

"You all alright?" Shadow asked.

"Fine, except for Sonic." Tails said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Shadow asked anxiently.

"We have no idea too. Eggman bring Sonic in here and he already bleeding." Tails explained.

"Ok, stand back now." Shadow ordered.

Tails, Amy and Cream step back and Shadow caused chaos spear to break opened the jail door.

"Ok, time to get out." Shadow said as he run towards Sonic and carried him. He took out a chaos emerald and said: "Ready guys?" Tails and the others said ready and Shadow caused chaos control to get out.

**_End of Chapter 9._**

* * *

Will Sonic survive? Read and find out. Please Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Sonic Missing

**Chapter 10: Sonic Missing**

Shadow caused chaos control and land right in front of Tails's Workshop. Tails quickly opened the door and Shadow carried Sonic over to the sofa. Tails closed the door and quickly take some aid to apply it for Sonic then he help Sonic to stop the blood from bleeding.

"Finally, Sonic have already stop bleeding." Tails said feeling calm now.

Amy walked over to Sonic and said: "Sonic, please wake up now and tell me who hit you so badly." Amy said and started to turned to Shadow.

"Why are you staring at me for?" Shadow asked.

"What really happened when Sonic wasn't captured?" Amy asked.

"How would I know?" Shadow replied.

"Tell me from the beginning Shadow." Amy ordered.

"Why would I do that? It wasting my time." Shadow replied.

"Shadow, don't force me to hit you with my hammer." Amy said angrily.

"Hey, will you two stop qurrelling? There no way we can find the answer until Sonic wake up. So let Sonic have some peace of resting." Tails said.

Amy and Shadow heard that and stop because it for Sonic sake.

**_After a few hours..._**

Sonic slowly begin to opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Tails and the others have already fall asleep and just as he was going to sit up, he felt a pain on his head. Sonic, does not want to wake anyone up, quietly, he walked to the door and out of Tails's Workshop without leaving any trace behind.

Sonic continue to run since he come out of Tails's Workshop, He run pass Angel Island and was being saw by Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles called out to him.

Sonic seem to have heard the called and trying to slow down to a stop. He turned around and saw Knuckles waving to him. Sonic run to knuckles and said: "Hey, what up Knuckles?"

"Why are you running in the middle of the night and what wrong with your head? Knuckles asked.

"It nothing. Just a little hit on it." Sonic replied.

"Who hit you Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I have no idea too. I was being hit at Red Mountain and when I woke up, I am already in Tails's Workshop." Sonic explained.

"What? It sure is mystery." Knuckles asked.

"I got to get going now, See ya later Knuckles!" Sonic said and just as he was about to speed off, Knuckles called him again.

"Wait Sonic!" Knuckles called out.

"Huh...? What is it this time Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"Sorry Knuckles, I can't tell you. See ya!" Sonic replied and speed off.

"Sonic is so mystery. Why can't he tell me where is he going?" Knuckles thought to himself.

"Forget about it Knuckles and go back to bed." Knuckles said to himself and lied down on the ground and fall asleep.

**_The next morning..._**

A scream come out inside of Tails's Workshop. Tails and Shadow woke up from the sound of the scream.

"Amy, what wrong?" Tails asked.

"So...So...Sonic gone." Amy said in a frightened voice.

"What?! Where have Sonic go to?" Tails said in shocked.

"Shadow, you got to do something! Please looked for Sonic." Amy pleaded.

"I will looked for him Amy. Don't worry! As the big brother of Sonic, I not going to let anything happened to him." Shadow replied.

"Now, Sonic life is in your hand. You got to find Sonic and bring him back here." Tails said.

"I will find Sonic. Don't worried so much." Shadow said and run off.

"I hoped Shadow really find Sonic and bring him back." Tails said.

"Please find Sonic back, Shadow." Amy thought to herself.

**_End of Chapter 10._**

* * *

Will Shadow find Sonic? If Shadow find Sonic, what will he saw? Read on and find out. Please Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Plan to rescue Sonic

**Chapter 11: Looking For Sonic!**

Shadow speed off to his first stop, Angle Island. He looked around to checked whether Sonic was there but he saw no one. He run to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles!" Shadow called.

Knuckles turned his head back upon hearing someone calling him name. He was shocked to see Shadow.

"Hey, what bring you here Shadow? Are you trying to steal the mastle emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Said whatever you like. I just want to asked you if you have saw Sonic." Shadow said.

"Huh? Sonic? Why are you looking for him?" knuckles asked.

"I not going to tell you." Shadow replied.

"If you're not going to tell e, I won't tell you either." Knuckles get a bit mad.

"So if you not going to tell me, that mean you know where Sonic is." Shadow said when he heard those words.

"I can give you a hint if you tell me why are you looking for Sonic." Knuckles said.

"All right I tell you. Sonic have been hit at Red Mountain yesterday night by one of Eggman robot, Shadow Android. I am looking for him because Tails and Amy asked me to do so and Sonic is still very weak, anything can happened to him in a few minutes so I really need to know where he is since I am his brother." Shadow explain.

"Fine then. I saw Sonic yesterday night but he doesn't tell me where he going." Knuckles said.

"Thanks for the little hint Knuckles!" Shadow said as he speed off.

**_End of Chapter 11._**

**_

* * *

_**

Will Shadow find Sonic? Check out the next chapter to find out. This Chapter might be a bit short but please Reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Mystery Monster, Found Sonic

**Chapter 13: Mystery Monsters, Found Sonic**

_**Yesterday night...**_

Sonic continue his run after chatting with Knuckles and wanted to find out who had hit him back on Red Mountain. The night sky suddenly begin to turn dark. Sonic stopped at looked up to the sky.

"Why did the sky suddenly turned dark?" Sonic wonder looking up in the sky.

Out of a blue, many monsters started to fall down from the sky. "What the...!? What is happening? Sonic grasp in shocked.

"Monster started to...invading the city! But what are these things and where do they come from?" Sonic thought.

The monsters dropped down from the sky and landed on the ground, walking away.

"What are these things? And where are they going?" Sonic said to himself. "I hoped they don't give any trouble around here or they are going to pay." Sonic then speed off.

_**Morning...**_

The grass moved peacefully as the wind blow. On top of the hill was a black hedgehog with red strips, looking around every corners looking for his brother, Sonic.

"Where could Sonic be? I hoped he's ok. Where could Sonic go? He is still hurt and have not recover yet so he could not managed to run that fast." But Shadow was wrong. Sonic still have his normal speed even if hee is hurt. Looking down from the cliff of the hill, a blue, long line was formed.

"That blue line? It Sonic!" Shadow speed down the hill and go after Sonic.

"How can Sonic still run so fast even though he is hurt? That can't be! Man! Sonic is running faster than he usual does everytime. But how? That impossible!" Shadow was totally surprised of Sonic's speed.

"I'll not be able to catch up to Sonic if I continue this speed but I can't go any faster already. Oh no! I'm not going to let Sonic out of my sight now. If I do, I will never be able to find Sonic again. I can't give up on Sonic now! Look like I have to cause chaos control to be able to catch up with Sonic or this speed is not going to work." Shadow said and followed by taking out a chaos emerald and shouted: "Chaos Control!"

Shadow landed right in front of Sonic's way and making them to bang into each other. Sonic flew furthest than Shadow cause he is the one who is running at extremely speed.

"What the!? Who bang into me?" Sonic slowly begin to sit up and so does Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Sonic was shocked to see Shadow.

Shadow stand up and walked up to Sonic. He use his hand and lend Sonic a helping hand by helping him to get up.

"I should be the one to ask you this question Sonic. Why are you doing here when you still haven't recovered. You should wander around with your head hurt. This can cause you dizzy and you will faint." Shadow informed.

"I know that Shadow. It just...I wanted to find out who hit me at Red Mountain." Sonic reply.

"You can asked me Sonic." Shadow said.

"Ask you? What did you know?" Sonic started to laugh.

"I telling the true Sonic. I know who attack you at Red Mountain." Sonic stop laughing and face Shadow.

"Are you serious, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I am! Do I look like I am lying to you? And beside, you are my younger brother, Sonic. What can I get if I lied to you now since you are my brother and not enemy." Shadow feel a bit mad.

"I'm sorry Shadow! But please tell me who hit me!" Sonic pleaded.

"What are you going to do if I told you?" Shadow asked.

"I am going to get revenge for what he do to me. And, is it Shadow Android who hit me?" Shadow remained as calm as possible as he does not want to revealed the secret to Sonic.

"It's not." Shadow answered.

"Oh really?!"

"Of course! As for what I said..." Shadow does not finish his sentence and Sonic begin.

"You said that you will not lied to me since you were my brother. See! ! can even remember it!." Sonic continue.

"Ok then! Come on Sonic, you still need some good rest. Let go back to Tails's Workshop!" Shadow said.

"I think you right! Come on let go!" Sonic finish his word and speed off together with Shadow.

_**End of Chapter 13.**_

_**

* * *

**_

What are the mystery monsters that Sonic see coming down from the sky? And where are they heading to? Will Sonic tell Tails and the others about it when he is back in Tails's Workshop? Read on and find out! Please Read and Reviews!


	13. Chapter 13: Sonic's Back

**Chapter 13: Sonic's Back**

On top of the hill of he cliff, there was a workshop located, inside were two friends pacing up and down. Walking around from side to side hoping that Sonic's brother, Shadow, had found him.

"What talking Shadow so long? He should be back by now!" Amy said in anxious.

"You can't rush Shadow, Amy. It is difficult to look for Sonic in this big world. Beside, Sonic can be anywhere at any time." Tails said.

"But Shadow can use chaos control to bring him to the location of where Sonic is!"Amy shouted and that was when a knock was on the door. Tails quickly run towards the door when he heard hit. He open up and was glad to see Sonic and Shadow standing outside.

"Shadow really did find you Sonic!" Amy heard it and turn around and was very happy to see Sonic. She run towards Sonic ad hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sonic! You back! I was so worried for you! I thought I will never be able to see you again." Amy cried.

"Don't cried Amy! See I am back! I would never leave you again!" Amy looked up into Sonic eyes and was so touch when he said that.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy continue hugging Sonic.

"Amy, come on! Sonic still need some rest!" Tails said.

"No, I want to be with Sonic!" Amy replied.

"Amy, please! Sonic need all the rest he needed." Tals exclaimed.

"Amy! I am very tired now. I need some rest." Sonic said looking down at Amy.

"Ok Sonic! I also don't want to see you faint again and made me very worried." Amy answered.

"Oh! By the way, Shadow! Don't you have to go back to Ice Palace?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no! I forget all about it! It all because of you, Sonic!" Shadow blame.

"Why me?" Sonic asked in confused.

"You made me so worried when you got lost and made me forget about it. Man! Our parents is going to be very worried. Let go back first Sonic! Better come with me cause it was all your fault that I never go home." Shadow said.

"Ok then! Let race!" Sonic finish his words and speed off.

"Hey! Not fair! Wait for me!" Shadow called out.

"Poor Sonic!" Amy whispered as she and Tails see them disappeared out of their version.

**_End of Chapter 13._**

* * *

This Chapter is not very interesting but the real adventure is going to start at Chapter 14. Trouble came when Sonic and Shadow are going back home. Remember Chapter 12, Sonic saw some mystery monsters failing from the sky and walking to somewhere around the world, that where Chapter 14 is going to start like a wars. Sonic and Shadow just got to stop them. But I can't tell you all any more, you just have to read Chapter 14 and find out the answer yourself. Just stay tune to Chapter 14 and see what really happen. Please Read and Reviews!


End file.
